Werewolves in Hogwarts
by TheManyWingedEscape
Summary: What will happen when first year Scott McCall enrolls in Hogwarts, but gets a mysterious bite while out one night in the Forbidden Forest? Read to find out!


Harry Potter~Teen Wolf Crossover:

Werewolves in Hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with Teen Wolf or Harry Potter. Teen Wolf belongs to MTV, and was created by Jeff Davis. Harry Potter was written by J.K. Rowling.

NOTE: This is my very first time writing a fan fic, so I'm not very experienced yet, and there might be some typos. I did proofread it, but I might have missed some things. Please just give this a go. It's a crossover between MTV's Teen Wolf and the classic Harry Potter series. I love both. Enjoy!

Scott McCall shoved his hand into his dark red messenger bag, trying to find his phone. His mother had dropped him off in the train station's parking lot because she had to catch the flight back to the United States. He was trying to board the Hogwarts Express. This was the first time he'd be attending Hogwarts. Finally, he located it under a few textbooks, and pulled it out. He then began to dial his best friend, Stiles Stilinski's number. After the third ring, Stiles picked up.

"Dude, where are you? I need your help! There's no platform nine and three-quarters! I'm standing in the middle of the station, with my cart, looking like a complete idiot!" said Scott.

"Hey, relax! You just have to walk straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It's easy!" replied Stiles.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" cried Scott.

"I'm serious. I just did it about five minutes ago. I'll be waiting for you by the train." answered Stiles.

Before Scott could say anything, Stiles said, "Oh my God, Scott, I gotta go. There's this cute girl that just asked me to help her with her cart. See you on the train," and then hung up.

_Great, _Scott thought to himself. How'd he even get into this mess anyways? One day in early July he had received a mysterious letter saying he had been admitted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he showed his mother the strange note, she seemed shocked, excited, and proud at the same time. She had told Scott that his father -who she had divorced for an unknown reason- was a wizard, and Scott must have gotten the gene. Scott had called Stiles, and apparently Stiles had also received a letter from Hogwarts, even though both of his parents were normal, non-wizards.

The two best friends had agreed to meet up at the train station, but Scott had been a little late because there was heavy traffic in London's streets.

Scott looked around him, to see if there were any other wizards who were a little late. He spotted a girl who looked his age, pushing a cart filled with luggage and a pet owl in a cage. She had pale skin with long, dark brown curls. He watched as her father showed her the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Scott wasn't going to miss his chance. He rushed up to the girl with his cart. It was now or never.

"Hey!" he cried, and the girl turned around.

"Hi. Um, I'm Scott. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

The girl smiled with relief.

"Yeah. This is my first year, actually. I'm pretty excited. I'm Allison. I guess we're supposed to go through this barrier to get to platform nine and three-quarters, but the idea seems a little…far-fetched, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that," replied Scott.

Allison shot him a friendly smile. Then her expression changed.

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce you to my dad!" She beckoned for her dad to come over.

"Dad, this is Scott…"

"McCall. Scott McCall," Scott filled in for her.

"Right. This is Scott McCall. This is his first year at Hogwarts too," said Allison.

"Scott, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Argent," said Allison's dad, but he seemed a bit distant, and kept shooting looks all around the station, as if he were looking for someone.

"Okay, we'd better hurry up if we want to catch the train," said Allison to Scott. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Bye, Dad! Love you!"

"Bye Allison! See you in the summer! Oh and nice meeting you, Scott," said Mr. Argent, and then he speed walked away, as if he were trying to catch up with someone.

Allison gave a last wave to her dad, who was already a lost in the crowd. "Okay, you ready for this?" she asked Scott."Ready as I'll ever be" he replied.

"Is it alright if I go first?" she asked.

"Fine by me" replied Scott.

Allison took a deep breath, backed her cart up, and made a jogging start towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. _Please don't crash, please don't crash, _thought Scott. As soon as Allison made contact with the barrier, she smoothly went right through it. Scott blinked and glanced around. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to notice a girl with a rather large cart going right through a barrier.

_Okay. Here goes nothing, _thought Scott. He backed up his cart and started towards the barrier, gaining more and more momentum with each step. When his cart came in contact with the barrier, it didn't crash. It went right through it, and soon Scott was looking at another part of the train station, only this part had mainly kids boarding a train labeled THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Above his head was a sign that read PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS. He had made it through the barrier. Scott sighed in relief.

"Hey, congrats! You made it!" said Allison from a few feet away.

"Wow. Yeah. I guess I did," said Scott, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Then he had an idea. "So do you want to share a compartment with me and my friend, Stiles?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'd love to," she said happily. Then, a little bit more quietly, she said "To tell you the truth, I don't know anybody else here."

"That's okay. The only two people I know are you and Stiles," replied Scott.

"Oh, phew! That makes me feel a little bit better" said Allison.

"If we want to sit with Stiles, we'd better go find him," said Scott.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Allison.

The two boarded the train and began looking for Stiles.

"Sorry about my dad," said Allison. "He can be a little…distant sometimes."

"It's okay," replied Scott. "My dad always acted a bit strange too. Don't worry; you're not the only one."

Allison gave Scott a warm smile.

"I'm also glad I'm not the only American. Gosh, it seems like _everyone _here has a British accent," she said.

"Well, we _are _in London," replied Scott, a little teasingly. The two exchanged smiles and kept walking down the train's aisle, scanning the compartment door windows for any sign of Stiles.

After about five minutes, they found him in one of the middle cars, getting settled in a compartment by himself. Scott walked up to the door, and knocked, Allison close behind.

"Who is it?" asked Stiles.

"It's me," replied Scott. "Open the door, will ya?"

"What's the password?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know. There never was one."

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," said Stiles jokingly, and he slid open the compartment's door. In walked Scott, with Allison following right behind him.

"Hey Stiles, this is Allison. We met when I was trying to figure out where platform nine and three-quarters was," said Scott.

"Well, I'm glad you found it. The train's about to leave soon," replied Stiles. Then he turned to Allison, and said "Hey, I'm Stiles," in a friendly tone.

"I'm Allison," she said a little shyly. "I just met Scott about ten minutes ago. It's alright if I share the compartment, right? I don't want to seem like a third wheel."

"Don't worry, you're welcome to stay here," replied Stiles.

"Thanks!" said Allison.

Scott and Allison placed their bags in the compartment above their seats, and then sat down across from Stiles.

"So Allison, you said you were from the U.S. too. What state are you from?" asked Scott.

"Right now, we're living in Colorado, but my family's planning to move to Arizona in the n next few months or so. We tend to move around a lot. My dad says it's because of his job. We've never really settled anywhere permanently."

"That must be kind of exciting, moving all the time," replied Stiles.

"Ehhh, it gets a bit tiresome after doing it pretty much your whole life. Where do you guys live?" asked Allison.

"Stiles and I live in Beacon Hills, California. It's a small town. You probably haven't heard of it," replied Scott.

"California? That's cool. I've always wanted to go there someday for a vacation. Maybe learn to surf, see some celebrities, things like that."

"Trust me, no celebrities pass through where we live," said Stiles. "Like Scott said, it's a small town."

"Small towns are nice too," said Allison.

Just then, they heard the conductor's voice boom through the entire train, saying "Welcome everyone, to the Hogwarts Express. The bathrooms and emergency exits are at the back of each car. Please sit tight. We'll be leaving the station any minute now."

"Here we go," said Scott excitedly. His companions smiled in agreement.

Just then, some sudden movement in Scott's peripheral vision caught his eye. "Hey, look out the window!" he said to Stiles and Allison. All three of them scanned the station.

Two kids had just sprinted out of the barrier and into platform nine and three-quarters. They were running at full speed towards one of the train's doors, pushing their carts hurriedly. They were breathing heavily, and they had fear in their eyes. One was a boy, the other a girl. They both had pale, slightly olive toned skin and dark hair. Scott assumed they were probably siblings.

"They were probably just running late or something," said Allison.

"Yeah….probably," said Scott. Stiles nodded in agreement, busy scanning through a book with a cover that said _The Standard Book of Spells_.

Once again, the conductor's voice boomed through the train, this time saying, "Attention everyone, we're about to leave the station. Please remain in your seats until we say you can move about. Thank you." A moment after the conductor stopped speaking, the train's engine began to hiss, and the Hogwarts Express started to slowly move out of the station, gaining momentum with each second.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Scott muttered in awe as the three looked out the window.

"Yeah, I never actually thought stuff like this was real," agreed Stiles. "

"Never in a million years," said Allison.

The three watched the scenery as it quickly changed from the train station, to the outskirts of London, and then to the vast countryside. All through the train ride, Scott was thinking, _this is amazing._

After about half an hour, the conductor told everyone it was okay to move around, and attendants pushing trolleys full of strange looking candy came down the aisles. Scott decided to try a chocolate frog, Stiles bought a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Allison ate a pumpkin pastry. They ate in silence, carefully tasting these strange sweets.

"This frog tastes pretty good actually," said Scott when he was finished.

"Same with this pumpkin pastry," replied Allison.

"These beans are DELICIOUS!" said Stiles.

Then he popped another bean into his mouth, this one being a cross between yellow and beige, with tan specks on it. Scott and Allison watched as the look of enjoyment on Stiles' face quickly changed into a look of disgust.

"Eww…is…astes…ike…omit!" said Stiles before quickly grabbing a tissues from his bag and spitting the bean into it.

"Gross! Next time I'm going to look at the bean key on here, and I'm NOT going to just eat them randomly by the handful. That last one tasted like vomit!" exclaimed Stiles.

Scott smiled at him, and Allison began to giggle.

Stiles held up a light green bean from its box. He looked at the bean key on the back of the package, and said "Apparently this one's peppermint flavored." Then he popped it in his mouth. Scott and Allison watched for his reaction.

"Mhhhhmmm…. So much better. So much better," said Stiles.

Then he offered to share the beans with his companions. Together, the trio ate the rest of the beans and chatted some more. Before they knew it, the conductor said "Okay everyone, we'll be arriving shortly. Please make sure you change into your robes."

Scott, Allison, and Stiles all went to the bathroom to change, one at a time. Scott was the last to change. When he came back to their compartment, Stiles looked at Scott's black robe, and then looked at his own, and finally at Allison's. They were all identical.

"Wow…Don't we look unique," he said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, the train came to a stop. Everyone started to get up and exit the train. Scott, Stiles, and Allison grabbed their bags and followed the others towards their car's exit.

"Here we go!" Allison said excitedly as they stepped off of the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
